Messorem Concept Chapter
by Retrokill
Summary: [Christmas Special] Concept chapter for my upcoming book : "Messorem" (Thats' latin for Reaper btw). Featuring characters from the Star Wars comic-verse, games, movies and the general Extended Universe. Release date: Not for a LONG time. Probably gonna keep this in the Movies: Star Wars section OR Cartoons : Star Wars Rebels...Yea...most likely rebels...Oh maybe a cross-over..idk.


_**A/N:**_ _ **Hello guys! Here that concept chapter for Messorem I talked about in chapter 7 of 'Fury' below is the RAW document unedited with all my notes and mistakes. Hope your as excited as I am.**_

 _ **-Retro**_

* * *

 _ **Messorem Chapter Concept**_

 _ **-Expected word count: 5,600**_

 _ **-Chapter time period: Pre Order 66**_

 _ **-Characters: Kasey (OC), Sadie (OC) [Etain Tur-Mukan, DC-4 [Deca] (OC), various others**_

 _ **-Chapter mood: Thoughtful, sorrow, Happy, express loneliness, express family, reveal origins of certain characters.**_

 _ **-Extra notes: Hold chapter till further notice, complete previous plotline.**_

 _ **-Elaborate time lines and plot.**_

 _ **-Remember to vary time periods you idiot.**_

* * *

She sat in the silence of her home, knees drawn to her chest, steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands. The soft light of the fireplace covering her in a warm glow.

It was these kind of moments she really thought about her life so far.

With her only 'daughter' away –fighting a war they'd tried to leave behind- she had no one but her ship and her thoughts.

Just like her, Sadie or Etain Tur-Mukan as she called herself while 'working'; had found love while in a time of war…albeit Kasey had been in a war (Earth slowly failing to negotiate with the Zordians) since she could walk and her and James were close even before they'd taken up arms (Battle of Earth).

But, Kasey was happy for her daughter, she really was. But, the fact that her daughter had found someone made her wish that she was home, before the war, surrounded with her family and most of all being with James…

She missed his warmth, his touch, the soothing words of love…She missed him…

But like the rest of the planet Earth he was gone, killed in the very Battle that'd destroyed the human home world. The only other surviving humans apart from herself and now Sadie were those who'd left Earth nearly 600 years before the Battle of Earth. They had left to a different part of the galaxy in the early inter-space traveling program- one that had gone rogue and separated themselves from Earth forming small colonies on some random planet in the opposite Star cluster.

But the fact remained, she was alone cursed to live on for eternity while everyone she'd ever get to know, everyone she'd ever for a friendship with, eventually died and Sadie was no exception. She raised Sadie in her human form for 17 years before sending her daughter to the Jedi Order-something she'd started-under her former Padawan, Yoda.

Yoda was one of the very few beings she'd trusted with her life and that of Sadie's and he was a very small list of people who knew about her past, reason being; her being his Master. (Not that anyone else currently in the Order knew of her).

Thinking about the Order, Kasey felt slightly annoyed at the fact that the Jedi were not allowed to form attachments, romantic or not, with anyone. She'd created the Order to maintain the peace and balance the Light with the Dark.

But, someone just HAD to take rejection badly and fall to the Dark Side of the force. That someone had been Darth Korox or as she'd known him as Roka Hodge, Jedi Knight. That had been nearly 11 thousand years ago, her not having any feelings towards the Karenian (Human like species with the exception their odd coloration and glowing eyes) and responsibilities as the Grand Master Jedi as well as the Guardian of the Force had not allowed any time for romance in her life…Not that she wanted to pursue any form of relationship at the time. **(Who does that remind me off ;) )**

Now just 21/2 weeks before Christmas (yes she still celebrated it with Sadie), she sat thinking and waiting for her daughter to call. One of the few times she'd talked to her daughter since her joining the Order. RC-1136 was a clone to the Grand Republic Army, but Darman Skirata was the name he was given by another one of her friends – Kal Skirata; A Mandalorian who'd taken to calling the clones his sons after a squad of them had saved him and his family during a Separatist raid lead by Dooku on Mandalore. Kasey trusted Darman although the two had never met and Sadie had never told her 'boyfriend' about her true past, instead opting to create her own backstory.

A shrill beeping rang through her house DC-4 her trusty astro-mech, came rolling in with the holo-com in his little claw.

"Thanks Deca…" she gave him a smile "You wanna stick around and talk to Sadie with me. I bet she'd love to see you." The astro-mech –Deca- had been given the name after Decades of faithful service to her while in the Order and Sadie had taken quiet the liking to him **(Jess was here! Love ya babe!)** before she'd gotten her own body. The two would go on and on with their playful banter and team up to prank Kasey in the most random times. Sometimes-even going as far as to prank Yoda on his rare visits. Those were the good old days..

Activating the holo, she answered the call, Sadie's face coming up, and a wide grin on her face.

"Hey mom!" said the young woman cheerfully to which Kasey raised a 'brow to. That was odd…

"Hello Sadie…How have you been? Darman been treating you right?"

"Yes mom, he has…Although, it would be nice to NOT keep the whole relationship thing a secret AND be in the middle of a war…That sucks…But yea…I've been otherwise good…" answered Sadie.

"Well, the Order has changed since my time…this is NOT how I made it to be! Jedi were supposed to be Guardians…Protector of Peace. Which in a way they kinda are still. But, they should have been allowed to live normal lives, have families…Not be taken away from their families like they are now, **(Oh boo-hoo)** not condemned to live a life of emotionless-ness and an…and…" She trailed off, unable to hide her frustration and sadness of losing one of her proudest achievements (before Sadie) since her escape.

"Mom…I don't like it either but…Something's happen and for a reason and only the Force knows it…We just have to go along and discover 'why' ourselves…"

"Sorry honey…But I always wonder about what would've happened if Roka'd not gone to the Dark Side If I'd have accepted him…would we have lived happily? Would any of this happen? I can't help but ask 'what if'…"She sighed **(stop with the sighing you dolt)** the past 11 thousand years of pain and guilt seeping out.

"If he didn't turn if you accepted him, The Separatists may have never rebelled. And this war may have never started Yoda may have never met you and I would've not gotten to be human. You wouldn't have been able to raise me and I would have never been able to truly call you my mother…"

"These things happen ma. For a reason...Jeez look at me…I'm starting to sound like Qui-Gon…"

A smile made it's way onto Kasey's face "He always did have a passionate outlook on things didn't he…"

"He was a good man…Obi-Wan is turning out to be quite similar to him. Anakin even more so…Not sure if Anakin becoming like Qui-Gon is a good thing or not…. with his temper…"the smile never left Sadie's face but concern grew in her eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **And that's all I'm gonna show you lot. 5,600 words for this Chapter was the goal and I only wrote 1127, still a long ways to go. Oh and if you see any idiotic things in there…Ignore that, I'm pretty sure Jess just put that there to mess with me. But unedited document (excluding these A/N's)**_

 _ **Oh and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you guys (and gals)!**_


End file.
